kamiwaza_wandafandomcom-20200213-history
Big And Small
Review · Transcript Blogger · Wordpress · Tumblr Reddit · Forum |image = |imagewidth = 300 |English (Dubbed) = TBA |English (Translated) = Big And Small |Japanese (Katakana) = ビッグアンドスモール |Japanese (Romanized) = Bigguandosumōru |Opening (Japanese) = Bagubaijin |Ending (Japanese) = WONDERLAND |Opening (English) = TBA |Ending (English) = TBA |Season = Kamiwaza Wanda |Episode (season) = 037 (Kamiwaza Wanda) |Episode (series) = 037 (Kamiwaza Wanda) |Episode (lifetime) = 037 (Kamiwaza Wanda) |Japanese = January 14, 2017 |International = TBA |Previous = Advance! Wanda Search-Ken |Next = Shaker Robbery Order }} is the thirty-seventh episode of Kamiwaza Wanda. It first aired in Japan on January 14, 2017 on TBS. Content Summary Things start growing or shrinking and they happen to be the work of 2 Bugmins. Who will capture and debug Bug-Smallmin? Who will capture and debug Bug-Bigmin? Plot Inside a warehouse at the docks, Mighty had a discussion with Masato. They remembered the time when Yuto used his Kamiwaza Shaker to awaken Rocketmin. Masato thinks about all the Promins he has collected so far, since he became a Kamiwaza Power-Shooter, and looks at the Kamiwaza Pro-cards of the Buruburu attribute Promins he has in his collection. Masato needs one more Buruburu attribute Promin to add to his collection. At Kirakira First Street, Yuto, Wanda, Yui, Nicole and Shuu were taking a stroll when they come across Mirai and her father Mr. Kohinata pulling something out from their car. Yuto says hello to Mirai who told him, his two friends, Yui and Wanda that she and Mr. Kohinata were pulling a giant strawberry out from the boot of their car. Then, Mirai and Mr. Kohinata asked Yuto, Nicole, Shuu, Yui and Wanda for help. Later, they got the giant strawberry out of the car. Jishomin sends out a book and opens it as Wanda demonstrates about the fruit and veg. Mr. Kohinata lets Yui use a magnifying glass to look into a container and inside it were very tiny strawberries. Then, Mr. Kohinata showed Yui 2 pots of strawberry plants. Yui seems to like both versions of strawberries but she had an argument with her brother Yuto but Nicole has a solution. She guided Yuto, his friends, Yui and Wanda to Souma's mansion where they meet Souma and his butler Tora Imauma. Souma and Tora Imauma guides Yuto, his friends, Yui and Wanda around the gardens and lead them to a tall grassy area where several objects were found and needed to be picked up. Nicole thinks about when Souma was a baby but Souma did not want to know that. Yui left the 2 pots of strawberry plants on the ground and went on a stroll with Tora Imauma while Yuto and his friends and Wanda go into the tall grassy area to pick up some objects. Wanda finds a nice blue snowboard, Shuu finds a ping-pong paddle and a net, Souma finds some plastic train tracks, Mirai finds a mysterious bag and Nicole finds a yellow bowling ball while Yuto looks at the Kamiwaza Pro-cards of some of the Promin he has so far. What they didn't notice that the Wazawai Program arrived on one of the two pots of plants but it didn't land on its leaf but landed on a cell inside the leaf. Suddenly, Yuto shrank and dropped his Kamiwaza Power-Shot and the Kamiwaza Pro-cards into the tall grassy area. Yuto found himself as small as an insect. Then, Yuto heard thumping noises. It was Wanda so Yuto cried for his Kamiwaza teammate to didn't see him anywhere. Yuto ran away from Wanda and then avoided the feet of Shuu and Mirai. Shuu finds Yuto's Kamiwaza Power-Shot. He, Wanda, Mirai, Souma and Nicole all then notice that Yuto has shrunk to the size of a insect. Wanda knew that this could be the work of a Bugmin so Wanda took out his Kamiwaza Searcher and pointed it at a rock. Bug-Smallmin was revealed. Yuto got onto Shuu's hand and tried to activate his Kamiwaza Power-Shot but failed. Then, Bug-Smallmin shrunk Mirai, Shuu, Souma, Nicole and Wanda with Shuu dropping Yuto and his Kamiwaza Power-Shot in the process. Since he, his friends and Wanda were shrunk, Yuto has a plan. Mirai, Shuu, Souma, Nicole and Wanda all help Yuto activate his Kamiwaza Power-Shot and summon Turbomin. Then, they helped Yuto summon the following Promins: Liftmin, Coromin, Railmin, Fukumin, Senpuumin and Dorirumin. Yuto got his Promins to do something in order to stop Bug-Smallmin. Liftmin picks up Yuto's Kamiwaza Power-Shot, Coromin manipulates the balls and Senpuumin goes off to do something. Yuto tells Fukumin to give Souma a mouse costume and tells Railmin to give Souma a ride. Wanda finds some building blocks for Yuto while Liftmin and Turbomin find a drum and a snowboard. While Coromin manipulates another ball, Dorirumin drills a hole in the ground. At last, the Promins have built a trap for Bug-Smallmin to walk into. Turbomin actvated the trap while the cat, which Souma and Railmin have brought in, chases Bug-Smallmin until Senpuumin traps Bug-Smallmin in the net. The trap was a success as Yuto captures and debugs Bug-Smallmin with help from Shuu and Wanda. Then, Yuto and his friends and Wanda returned to their normal size. Yui was pleased to see Wanda again. Suddenly, Wanda grew bigger and bigger until he was in the size of a giant. At Kirakira First Street, everyone including Ichiban-Hoshi Teru, a greengrocer and a fishmonger saw a large Wanda even Masato and Mighty saw him too. Back at the tall grassy area, Wanda took out his Kamiwaza Searcher again but he was took big to handle it. Yuto was going to choose a Promin to get Wanda back to normal but Mirai realised that Yui was in trouble as she was holding onto Wanda's ear. Just then, Masato arrived with Jetmin and summoned Kyatchimin. With his Kamiwaza ability, Kyatchimin rescues Yui by picking her up and put her safely on the ground next to Mighty. Masato then sets his Kamiwaza Power-Shot to 'Kamiwaza Search' mode and points it at the top of Wanda's head, revealing another Bugmin: Bug-Bigmin. With Jetmin and Turbomin, Masato and Yuto get up to the top of Wanda's head and chase Bug-Bigmin around Wanda's body. That tickles Wanda until Yuto, Masato, Turbomin and Jetmin chase Bug-Bigmin into Wanda's mouth. Inside Wanda's body, Yuto, Masato, Turbomin and Jetmin continue to chase Bug-Bigmin until they arrived at an area with red and white balloons. Yuto and Masato hear Shuu's voice from outside. Shuu was telling Yuto and Masato to get out of Wanda body so Yuto summoned Banemin who tried to help Yuto and Masato escape but failed. Then, Masato summons Dancemin who made Wanda dance so Yuto, Masato, Turbomin and Jetmin can escape. As recommended by Masato, Yuto summons Spicesmin in order to make Wanda sneeze. Wanda sneezed Yuto, Turbomin, Masato, Jetmin and Bug-Bigmin out. Souma told Yuto that Bug-Bigmin's getting away. Yuto agreed and summons Smallmin to shrink Souma's mansion which left Souma in tears. Yuto was about to capture Bug-Bigmin but it was too late when Kyatchimin picks up Bug-Bigmin. Despiting Yuto, Masato captures and debugs Bug-Bigmin. After collecting Bigmin, Masato walks off and Wanda, who was still sneezing, returns to his normal size. Back at the docks as the sun sets, Mighty was so pleased that Masato has collected one more Buruburu attribute Promin. Masato thinks of what to do next after that... Trivia In the episode * Masato and Mighty plan to collect one more Buruburu attribute Promin. * Yuto, Nicole, Shuu, Yui and Wanda all come across a giant strawberry which Mirai and Mr. Kohinata were pulling out from their car. * Yuto captures and debugs Bug-Smallmin with help from his Promins, his friends and Wanda. * Masato captures and debugs Bug-Bigmin. Background * This is one of the episodes which Terara, Megaga and Gigaga, together known as the Bug Bites, were absent. * One part of this episode paid homage to the live-action Disney movie 'Honey, I Shrunk The Kids'. English dub changes Characters * Yuto * Wanda * Masato * Mighty * Yui * Shuu * Mirai * Nicole * Souma * Mr. Kohinata * Tora Imauma * Ichiban-Hoshi Teru (cameo) * Kirakira First Street residents Promins This episode's Kamiwaza Promin-Zu segment features: Jishomin * Copymin * Stopmin * Mutemin * Hanshamin * Kyatchimin * Sukemin * Deodomin * Shugamin * Slowmin * Bellmin * Boatmin * Sumerumin * Jishomin * Smallmin (Bug-Smallmin, debugged) * Turbomin * Liftmin * Coromin * Railmin * Fukumin * Senpuumin * Dorirumin * Jetmin * Bigmin (Bug-Bigmin, debugged) * Banemin * Dancemin * Spicesmin Bugmins Debugged * Smallmin * Bigmin (Masato) Promins Summoned * Turbomin * Liftmin * Coromin * Railmin * Fukumin * Senpuumin * Dorirumin * Jetmin (Masato) * Kyatchimin (Masato) * Banemin * Dancemin (Masato) * Spicesmin * Smallmin Gallery Opening Episode Ending Preview 'Next Episode' preview Preview for episode 38: Shaker Robbery Order 『カミワザ・ワンダ』1 21(土) 第38話「シェイカー強奪指令」予告【TBS】 Links References External Links Category:Episodes Category:Original Season Episodes